Para poder curar
by Sorg-esp
Summary: Tres viñetas con tres emociones para Dilys Derwent, que fue sanadora en San Mungo y renombrada directora de Hogwarts, cuyos retratos cuelgan en ambas instituciones y tuvieron la misión de mantener informado a Dumbledore del estado de Arthur Weasley. Para el reto Viñetas de Emociones del Foro La muy noble y ancestral casa de Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: el potterverso pertenece a Jo. **

**Este fic participa en el Reto Viñetas de Emociones, del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Familia de los Black.**

**El personaje elegido es Dilys Derwent, sanadora de San Mungo (1722-1741) y renombrada Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería (1741-1768), goza de retratos en ambas instituciones, y fue la encargada de mantener informado a Dumbledore de la evolución de Arthur Weasley tras la mordedura de Nagini. La pobre no llega a la categoría ni de secundaria, de manera que no figura en la lista de FFnet.**

**Dilys: en gaélico significa "genuina o auténtica". Derwent: distrito de Cumbria, del lago del mismo nombre.**

**I**

**EUFORIA**

Es el día y la joven Dilys se ha levantado temprano. Desayuna manteniendo la compostura, aunque no puede evitar girar la cabeza cada poco y mirar por la ventana. Se le acelera el corazón mientras la cuchara colmada de gachas se queda a medio camino de la boca pero enseguida se desinfla al constatar que se trata de un buitre. No vuelve a localizar pájaros en el cielo hasta mucho después, cuando ha retirado el cuenco vacío y el vaso de zumo de calabaza hasta el fregadero. Podría haberlo hecho con magia, pues cumplió diecisiete el mes pasado, pero Dilys no quiere hacer pleno uso de sus capacidades todavía, hasta que no tenga en sus manos el sobre.

El corazón vuelve a acelerarse y esta vez no se detiene. El pájaro es un cárabo enorme y aunque su plumaje sea de un marrón anodino a ella le parece majestuoso. El animal se posa con elegancia sobre la mesa de madera, la mira un segundo con sus enormes ojos ambarinos y después extiende una pata. Dilys, conteniendo los nervios como puede, desanuda el sobre de pergamino con presteza. Antes de abrirlo, respira hondo y se obliga a colocar frente al pájaro un cuenco con agua fresca y un plato con chucherías lechuciles. Solo entonces Dilys procede a abrir el sobre y extraer el trozo de pergamino.

Lo lee con avidez, pasando los ojos por las líneas a gran velocidad. Cuando termina, jadea sin querer. Vuelve a releer, no vaya a ser que se le haya pasado algo, pero no es así. Y lee una tercera vez, y una cuarta. Y a la quinta asimila e interioriza lo que tiene delante. Y reacciona.

Una sensación indescriptible la inunda como una súbita pleamar en un amanecer calmo y se siente como flotar, extasiada. Saborea, paladea esa sensación tan especial durante unos instantes y después cae en la cuenta.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! – Grita entonces y sale corriendo escaleras arriba.- ¡Papá! ¡Lo he conseguido!

Sus padres, que habían visto al cárabo, han aguardado con las manos entrelazadas en su dormitorio, salen a su encuentro.

-¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Me admitirán en San Mungo!

Su madre contiene a duras penas las lágrimas. Su padre la abraza con fuerza. Dilys, su Dilys, ha sacado las notas necesarias para ser sanadora. Lo que él no fue capaz de hacer, porque Argus Derwent solo ha podido ser enfermero, a pesar de haber puesto todo su tesón de Hufflepuff. Un buen enfermero, es cierto, pero no llegó a las notas para sanador.

Dilys ríe a carcajadas, salta sin querer, abraza fuerte a sus padres y casi empacha a la lechuza. Es solo el primer peldaño de un largo camino, pero lo ha subido. Por eso es un día feliz, para recordar, para dar rienda suelta a la euforia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: el potterverso pertenece a Jo. **

**Este fic participa en el Reto Viñetas de Emociones, del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Familia de los Black.**

**El personaje elegido es Dilys Derwent, sanadora de San Mungo (1722-1741) y renombrada Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería (1741-1768), goza de retratos en ambas instituciones, y fue la encargada de mantener informado a Dumbledore de la evolución de Arthur Weasley tras la mordedura de Nagini. La pobre no llega a la categoría ni de secundaria, de manera que no figura en la lista de FFnet.**

**Dilys: en gaélico significa "genuina o auténtica". Derwent: distrito de Cumbria, del lago del mismo nombre.**

**II**

**TRISTEZA**

La epidemia de fiebre de dragón oficialmente ha pasado. Todo el personal de San Mungo respira aliviado tras seis meses demoledores, agotadores, desesperantes. No habrá nuevos pacientes aquejados de ese brote tan pertinaz que prácticamente ha pasado por cada casa mágica de la mayor de las dos islas. Afortunadamente para los irlandeses cerraron sus fronteras a tiempo y no han padecido la terrible pandemia. Dilys relee el pergamino que comunica oficialmente el fin de la epidemia y respira hondo. Aunque debería sentirse contenta y celebrar las nuevas como hacen algunos compañeros ella solo tiene ganas de dejarse caer en una silla y abstraer la mente. Han sido meses muy duros en los que ha visto desfilar por su pabellón una riada constante de enfermos de toda edad y condición. Prácticamente todas las familias mágicas han padecido la epidemia, unas mas que otras.

Dilys se alegra de que haya pasado esa pesadilla, claro que si. Pero una parte de su yo no quiere celebrar sino rendir un sentido tributo póstumo a los que se fueron. A esos que no pudo salvar. Y así recuerda al pequeño Corvin, hijo único que abandonó este lado del velo con tan solo cinco años de edad, mas delgado que una pavesa y con los enormes ojos clavados en una madre que a duras penas contenía las lágrimas. Y a la alegre Agnes Mallory, aquella compañera de Hufflepuff que cocinaba como los ángeles y que dejó a un cariacontecido Marty Mallory solo con la granja y con cinco hijos pequeños. O el serio señor O'Dogherty, que vendía libros por catálogo y que se contagió de los primeros. La buena señorita Drummont, su prometida de toda la vida, quiso tirarse a la fosa durante su entierro, en un ataque de locura que tuvieron que contener a base de administrarle bajo un encantamiento aturdidor suave una buena dosis de poción calmante.

La alegría se va extendiendo por el pabellón primero, después por la planta y finalmente por todo el hospital. Dilys comprende que hay mucho que celebrar. Y sin embargo, está triste. Triste por los que no ha conseguido curar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: el potterverso pertenece a Jo.**

**Este fic participa en el Reto Viñetas de Emociones, del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Familia de los Black.**

**El personaje elegido es Dilys Derwent, sanadora de San Mungo (1722-1741) y renombrada Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería (1741-1768), goza de retratos en ambas instituciones, y fue la encargada de mantener informado a Dumbledore de la evolución de Arthur Weasley tras la mordedura de Nagini. La pobre no llega a la categoría ni de secundaria, de manera que no figura en la lista de FFnet.**

**Dilys: en gaélico significa "genuina o auténtica". Derwent: distrito de Cumbria, del lago del mismo nombre.**

**III**

**SOLEDAD**

El final de agosto de 1689 es testigo de cómo una bruja embala en San Mungo lo que han sido casi veinte años de ejercicio profesional de la Sanación. Todo el Hospital la conoce y la aprecia y por eso la interrumpen cada poco personas de toda clase y condición que se acercan para despedirse. Ha participado en la formación de la mayoría del personal desde que ella misma alcanzó la cualificación para ejercer de sanadora. Mas aún, todo mundo mágico sabe quién es Dilys Derwent. Porque quién mas y quién menos ha sido atendido o tiene un pariente o un conocido al que asistió la Sanadora Derwent. Una mujer afable y competente. ¿Se puede pedir mas?

Y sin embargo Dilys sigue empacando, metódica. Ha aceptado el reto de dirigir la educación básica de los jóvenes magos y brujas británicos, y no se arrepiente ni le tiembla la mano mientras agita la varita y mengua el tamaño del Compendio de Herbología Clínica de Madame Delacour, traducido por Violet Cabbage, ni cuando empaca el Kit de Pociones para visitas a domicilio, ni siquiera cuando mete dentro del baúl esa trompa muggle que le regaló el excéntrico de Osmond Lewellyn y que según decía servía para oír a un bebé dentro de su madre.

Y sin embargo, Dilys se detiene cuando lo que toca guardar es la fotografía de su padre. El brujo falleció un par de años antes, dormido en su cama, probablemente de un paro cardiaco. Es posible que Dilys ni se hubiera parado a considerar la posibilidad de aceptar la oferta de ser directora del colegio si su padre hubiera vivido porque de él heredó la pasión por la sanación. Sin su padre y su ejemplo de vocación al servicio de los demás desde su mas modesta posición de enfermero puede que Dilys hubiera ansiado ser otra cosa. Es posible que hubiera encaminado sus pasos directamente hacia la docencia, porque siempre se le dio bien ejercer de tutora de otros alumnos de su casa que se atascaban con alguna asignatura. Y le gustaba hacerlo.

Dilys frunce el ceño y mira fijamente al hombre que desde la fotografía le sonríe con afabilidad.

- ¿Qué habrías pensado tu de esto? – Se escucha decir como si las palabras y la voz no fueran suyas.

El retrato sonríe, se quita el gorro picudo y lo echa al viento y Dilys sonríe sin ganas. Aunque le de la sensación de que su padre aprueba su decisión desde el otro lado del velo lo cierto es que no lo ha tenido al lado para aconsejarla, apoyarla y animarla. Y Dilys siente de repente una oleada muy grande de soledad que la acompañará todo el día, incluso mientras comparte la cena con su madre.

- Sabes... – Le dice su madre de repente.- Tu padre diría que ahora te vas a dedicar a curar otras cosas...

Dilys levanta la vista, deja cuchillo y tenedor sobre el plato con cuidado y mira a su madre con atención. Sabe que no ha terminado aún de hablar.

-... la ignorancia, la falta de autoestima, el exceso de orgullo, la temeridad...

Dilys la mira un instante mas y no dice nada. Vuelve a su repollo con patatas pensativa y le parece oír la voz de su padre en su cabeza, cuando de niña le explicaba que hay males que atacan al cuerpo y otros que atacan el alma. Y siente vértigo por primera vez desde que ha tomado la decisión, consciente mas que nunca del calado de la tarea que tiene por delante y de que mañana, cuando traspase la gárgola, suba por la escalera de caracol y acabe sentada en el butacón rodeada de retratos parlanchines, en realidad estará sola. Completamente sola al timón.


End file.
